


好梦

by Vardaaa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vardaaa/pseuds/Vardaaa
Summary: 我所追寻的，是那份遥不可及的温暖。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	好梦

**Author's Note:**

> 伊万一人称视角  
> 露内销3P注意！！！  
> 依然是个无脑车。

今天学校里有谁在活动室做什么“黑魔法试验”，弄得整栋教学楼突然停电，晚自习因此不得不提前结束，我拒绝了阿尔发出的深夜学校探险活动后，背着书包径直回家。

在掏出钥匙打开门时，我听见楼上卧室传出来的声音。

大哥带女人回来了……？我脱了外套和围巾，放下书包走上楼去，本想假装没听见去自己房间卧室洗个澡，可还是没忍住往走廊尽头大哥的房间看了一眼——

门虚掩着，我看到床上的我的两个哥哥。

我改变方向，走过去推开门。

二哥伊利亚见我进来，停下动作叫了一声“万尼亚”，脸有点红，大哥偏头露出被埋在床单上的半张脸，眯着眼睛瞥了我一眼又转回去，好像在说“识相就快给我滚”。

——我将身后的门关上。

大哥见我不离开反而走近，皱着眉抬起头，睫毛湿湿的，不知道是汗还是眼泪。我看到他张嘴，好像要说什么，反正肯定不会是什么好话。

我现在不太想听，所以抓着他的头发把他的脸摁在了我下面，但还是有一句模模糊糊的“操”泄露出来了。

“万尼亚你……”二哥看着我的动作，语气有些迟疑。

“不继续吗？”我冲他笑了笑，回复道。他们背着我亲吻做爱，却从没告诉过我，这让我有种被排除在外的感觉。

我讨厌这样。

非常讨厌。

二哥不再说话，继续动了起来，大哥被他肏得往前一顶一顶，本来被我松开点的脸也时不时撞上我的胯部。

然后他开始舔我，隔着裤子，他张开嘴包裹住我的下体，把我的裤子弄得湿漉漉的，黏在一起，有点难受。

我确实早就硬了，在从门缝里看到大哥抓床单的手的时候我就有了感觉。所以我进来了，而现在大哥正在试图用牙齿拉开我的拉链。二哥的力气很大，大哥在床上跪不稳，咬了半天没咬上拉链头，金属摇晃着碰在他牙齿上发出几声脆脆的声音。

他终于把裤子拉链弄开，又叼着我的内裤往下拉，我胀大的东西弹在他脸上，被他轻轻舔了舔。

我总是看不清大哥脑子里想着什么，他脾气不太好，但偶尔会摸摸我的头。

——他刚刚还是一副要骂人想赶走我的样子，现在却又伸着舌头给我口。

我有时候会不小心滑出来顶到他脸上，他想伸手把着，手臂却被二哥从后面扯住，失了受力点，他便控制不住要往底下栽。

“别光让斯乔帕帮你做，”二哥说，“还需要我教你吗？”

二哥不爱叫哥哥，总是叫大哥的名字，某天突然改口还让大哥有点生气，可二哥偏要这样，说“斯乔帕，我根本没把你当哥哥”。我听了觉得二哥好过分，像我就不会说出这样伤人的话。

那天晚上他俩大吵了一架出门去了，直到我做完作业睡觉也没见他们回。第二天早上倒是回了，就好像什么都没发生过似的，大哥也默认了二哥的叫法。

现在回想起来，是从那时候开始的吧，他们。

他的脸又埋到皱巴巴的被单里去了。

我脱了碍事的制服裤爬上床，跪坐在大哥面前，小心把他的脸捧起来。我说，大哥，麻烦你了——该有的礼貌还是要有的。

我喜欢看大哥皱眉的样子。他的脸颊被我的性器顶出了形状，口水流出来把我的大腿弄得湿乎乎的。重力压着他的头往下垂，我感觉清晰地抵到了他的喉口。

于是我无端生出了一丝冲动——并也这样做了——我扣着他后脑勺柔软的头发，将他的头拉起来……再用力摁下去。

这一直是我感觉很神奇的地方，那样硬气的大哥，竟然拥有如此柔软的头发和身体。

他似乎被呛到了，剧烈干呕起来，可我没松手。喉咙贴着性器剧烈收缩，舌根还在不自觉地往上顶，我感觉都要疯了。

二哥放开大哥的手腕，那里被抓出了一道淤青。他俯下身来亲了亲我，我便抬起头来吻他。我喜欢大哥，也喜欢二哥，他总是让人很有安全感，教了我很多东西，就像现在——

“那么用力会让斯乔帕感觉难受的，万尼亚。”

对不起啊大哥，我松开些许手上的力道说，但是万尼亚感觉好难受啊。

隐隐约约听到大哥说了句什么不太好听的话，不过假装没听见撒撒娇就好了对吧？

我听见自己放软了声音继续：“帮帮我吧大哥，拜托了。”

我知道，他不会拒绝我的。

果不其然，大哥扶着我的大腿，重新把我的性器吞了进去，适应了一会后便开始有技巧地舔吸，比刚刚我自己的横冲直撞好多了。

我忍不住有些喘，大哥吞吐的动作越来越快，让我脑子有点恍惚，生出点不知今夕何夕的感觉。大哥在晃，二哥在晃，床在晃，天花板也在晃。

……回过神时，我已经射出来了，甚至没来得及提醒大哥。他匆忙避让，可还是免不住被弄脏了满脸。

“万尼亚，可真有你的。”大哥说，语气带上了些咬牙切齿的意味。

他大概不太喜欢这样，我连忙道歉，捧起他的脸亲他，吸他的舌头。他嘴里还有我的味道，这让我非常满足。

然后大哥和二哥一前一后也射了，二哥抽出来坐到床头看我们接吻。

大哥向后倒，被二哥接在怀里，他伸脚踩踩我再次鼓胀的性器笑着说：“怎么，不继续吗？”

……居然用我刚刚说的话回敬我。

我于是分开他的大腿，将自己的性器埋进去。明明刚刚才被那样肏过，这儿居然还是这么紧，更何况他还故意缩了缩肠道绞紧我。

呜……忍不住……我跟着本能活动起来，力气控制不住地越来越大。二哥抱着大哥，手从他腋下伸出来捻他的乳珠，我看到大哥小腹上被我顶出了凸出的形状，忍不住伸手去按，可大哥就像被碰到了什么奇怪的开关，突然像条鱼一样挺起了腰。

大哥喘得说不出话来，只能用发红的眼瞪我，我把手掌贴在他小腹上感受自己的律动，感受温暖的，活动的生命。

好像我曾在很多年以前一个人趴在结冰的湖面上，听冰层碎裂和鱼摇动尾巴的声音。

没来由的有点难过，我贴紧他们的身体，凑上去咬二哥的嘴唇。

空调的风吹出来，落在身上。

——真暖和。

早上了。

昨晚好像忘记关窗帘了，天光照进来，能直接穿透薄薄的眼皮把人弄醒。我坐起身来，房间的空调还在供暖，送风时发出低低的声音。

雪还在下，我走到窗边往外看，白得有些刺眼。

“大哥，二哥……”嘴里不知不觉喃喃出声之后把自己吓了一跳，昨夜的梦境以此为引，断断续续回笼到记忆里。

啊，是个好梦。

窗台积了雪，我打开窗户把它扫落，寒风乘机裹挟着空中的雪花挤进了房间。

可是斯乔帕也好，伊廖沙也好，那些伙伴们也好，我果然还是没能把他们全部留住呢。

是啊，这空荡荡的大房子只剩我一个人了呀。

...Холодно.


End file.
